User blog:Benicioneto/Renekton Rework - The God
|date = |disp_name = Renekton|ms = 345|range = 125|rangetype = melee|as_base = 0.665|as_lvl = 2.65|dam_base = 58.328|dam_lvl = +3.1|arm_base = 25.584|arm_lvl = 3.8|mr_base = 32.1|mr_lvl = 1.25|hp_base = 572.16|hp_lvl = 87|hp5_base = 7.96|hp5_lvl = 0.75|resource = fury|herotype = Fighter|health = 8|attack = 10|spells = 3|difficulty = 8|title = the Butcher of the Sands|alttype = Tank}} Renekton's abilities have no cost and are only limited by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Rage. Renekton starts the game with 0 Rage. When Renekton deals damage to an enemy with basic attacks or his abilities, he generates Rage (reduced to 25% against minions, monsters and structures). After dealing or receiving damage Renekton generates Rage over 3 seconds. If Renekton has not dealt or received damage in the last 13 seconds, his Rage starts to decay. His third resource bar displays his Fury. Renekton starts with 0 Fury and it is capped at 100. Renekton gains 5 Fury with each auto-attack, and the use of his abilities. When Renekton has 50 or more Fury, his next ability will consume 50 Fury for an enhanced effect. Fury will decay at a rate of 4 per second if Renekton has not dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. (2 Renekton's level)| }} magic damage each second to enemies within 175 range. Once his Rage is exhausted, Renekton reverts back tired out for seconds, during which he cannot gain Rage. |description2 = Renekton gains bonuses: style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" Dominus: * +43 Health Growth * +2 Armor / Magic Resist Growth * +2.5 Fury every second } }} Renekton deals physical damage to all enemies within range, gaining 2.5 Fury for each target non-champion hit and 10 Fury for each target champion hit. Renekton heals for every minions / monsters hit and heals for every enemy champion hit up to a cap. |description2= Empowered Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage. Renekton heals for every minions / monsters hit and heals for every enemy champion hit up to a cap. |leveling = |leveling2= |range = 225 |cooldown = 8 }} }} Renekton's next basic attack gains bonus range and strikes his target twice, his target for seconds and dealing modified physical damage. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury. Hitting an enemy champion grants 10 bonus Fury. |description2 = Empowered Ruthless Predator strikes Renekton's target 3 times, dealing 50% additional damage and increasing the duration to seconds. Each hit still applies on-hit effects, but does not grant Fury. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |range = 175 }} }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way and generate 2.5 Fury per non-champion hit and 10 Fury per champion hit. If he hits a target he gains the ability to use for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 450 |cooldown = }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way and them for 1 seconds. |description2 = Empowered Dice deals 50% additional damage and enemies hit are for 0.75 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 450 }} }} Renekton gains of his bonus health}} as bonus . |description2 = }} }} Category:Custom champions